


Always read the fine print

by Gravit18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soulmates, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravit18/pseuds/Gravit18
Summary: Harry Potter is old and lonely, all his friends and family are dead while he outlives them still looking 17 years old. In his desperation he makes a deal with death. A deal to go back and change things. Maybe he should have read the fine print.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers! This is my fist story on this Website, hope you will like it!

* * *

 

**Chapter 1:**

**Deal with the Devi-...**

**um Death?**

* * *

Harry James Potter was making a deal. It was an important deal, probably the most important deal in his live. He couldn't afford to fuck this up. 

It was the day of his 317th birthday. And instead of celebrating he had thrown a complete fit worthy of his young cousin Dudley. 

While Dudley might have destroyed some Furniture and thrown something at his cousin Harry in his  _'misery',_ 317th year old Harry Potter might have destroyed some landscapes in his magical outburst. 

And he might have just barely remembered to aparate somewhere remote least he kill someone accidentally. 

 

He was not Dudley or Voldemort who wouldn't mind accidentally killing some people if it meant making their displeasure known to others. 

A deep voice brought him out of his musing. 

He looked up at the dark haired man in front of him. He wore a business suit, something rich people wore like Armani, his hair was black as the night and his eyes a bright pumpkin orange with little green spots dancing in them. 

The both of them were standing at Kings Cross station, he always landed there when dying. He might have 'AK' himself to have this little chat with Death. 

"I can let you go back to anytime one of my Hallows found itself in your possession." 

Harry brightened up at the thought of going back. 

"But-" here his smile dimmed, being replaced by wariness, this was Death (The Death!) he was dealing with after all! 

"-I reserve the right to change some things." 

"What things?" now he was more than a little weary, this was an entity way older and a lot more powerful than himself but he had power over such a being. 

Harry didn't call upon Death often but that was more out of respect for the powerful being who had seen so much more, had so much more knowledge than him. 

But whenever they did meet Death was always polite, friendly and (dare he say) inviting to him. 

Like he wanted to be friends. 

And who was Harry to deny him? 

Sure he had been quite angry with the entity when it explained to him that the hallows chose their master, just like wands, and would reject anyone else who wanted to wield them. 

"Nothing significant." Death gave him a bashful smile that would have been reassuring if he didn't know he was making a deal with  **Death.**

He was proud of his inner Slytherin. 

Death then pointed at his forhead: "You are my master, I will not allow you to be marked by anyone else." 

Harry only nodded, he didn't want to go through his mental connection with Voldemort again if possible. 

" I will offer you the bit of his soul as a tribute then, as soon as I will be able to speak properly. "

Because there was no doubt in Harry he would go back to being a Baby. 

He was going to exploit this chance, milk it for all he could. And the best way, with the least casualties, when Sirius was still alive, was when he got the cloak, when his father died. 

A sharp pain of regret and guilt stabbed his heart, he wouldn't be able to save his mother and father but it didn't matter, he knew them. He had talked with them often enough and they would tell him to stay strong and rescue the family he could. 

And his mother would tell him to kick Dumbledores ass into oblivion, his father would tell him to prank it into oblivion. 

He planned on doing both. 

"And-" Harry was snapped out of his musings again (hey, what could he say he was an old man already). 

"-you will still be my master. I have already taken the moment you became the owner of all three Hallows, the moment you became my master out of your timeline and stored it in a dimension only I have access to." 

Harry could only blink dumbfounded. The little hope that he could have possibly just not collected the other Hallows and become mortal again died inside him. 

 _At least bargain for something else valuable, don't just roll over like a Griffindork!_ his inner Slitheryin-voice (who sounded suspiciously like Draco Malfoy) chided him. 

So like the Griffindork he was he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I don't want to go back alone!"

Death raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"I mean... this is a big task and I don't think I will be able to do everything alone. Let someone else remember." 

The entity didn't react for a few minutes but eventually it nodded and conceded with a "Very well." 

"Great, Kreacher!" 

Now it was Deaths turn to be confused (not that Harry could tell the Entity had the single most perfect Pokerface in the Universe). 

Death would have honestly thought he would ask for his soulmate. But it also made sense he didn't. 

First thing first he didn't know who his soulmate was, just that he had one and that the soul mate-bond had been blocked by one Albus too many middle names Dumbledore. 

(Death couldn't wait to see his masters reaction when he found out he had not one but two mates.) 

Secondly he wouldn't throw his mate (mates, seriously he could not wait! ) in the mess that was Harry Potters life if he didn't know if the person (people) could handle it. 

But house elves were loyal creatures, especially ones like Kreacher and Dobby. 

Since the Blackfamiliy-elf had been bound to his master his life force had been tremendously expanded. Unfortunately he had been rather old already and therefore only lived for 70 more years than he was originally supposed to. 

The little elf appeared before Harry and looked up at him full of love and adoration. 

"Great Master Harry be calling Kreacher?" 

Harry smiled fondly at Kreacher, to him he was family. He went down to sit on the floor, he wanted to be at eye-level to Kreacher for the following discussion. 

He explained what he planned to do, to travel back in time, save his family and friends. To change history. 

To all this Kreacher listened patiently. 

"And Kreacher, I would like to have you at my side for this.

...

Will you come back with me?" 

 

" Master wants Kreacher to come back with him, he wants Kreacher to stay by his side?" the old elf had what suspiciously looked like tears blinking at the corners of his eyes. 

Harry confirmed this with a firm nod and Kreacher launched himself at his Master crying tears of happiness. 

Harry hugged him back and looked at Death with a mischievous smile on his face. 

"I think we are ready." 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Guess who's back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry travels back, Voldemort, stuffed dogs and the god damn Dursleys!
> 
>  
> 
> A few things said in this chapter (mainly by Voldemort and Lily) are taken from the book.
> 
> Thanks you for all the Kudos and Comments on the first chapter! :)  
> Guess a lot of people like time travel and the pairing!
> 
> Have fun reading ~!

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 2: Guess who's back, back again...**

 

* * *

 

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes wasn't all that much. 

His vision was blurry (which it shouldn't yet be damn it!), but his hearing was wrong too as if he was underwater.

He fellt a little bit dizzy but he  could slowly make out his surroundings.

He was in his baby crib, the room in the light was dim and it was night. He sat up slowly and suddenly his hearing was functioning again. 

"-rry, not Harry! please not Harry!"

 He blinked, that voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Stand aside you silly girl... stand aside now."

And that voice sounded  **very** familiar.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"

With a start he realized this was his mother. Lily. His mother and she was still alive. If he could just do something, maybe he could save her-.

"This is my last warning-"

With shaking hands Harry gripped the banister and pulled himself up on shaking knees. And promptly fell back again when his brain turned to mush for a few seconds from all the dizziness.

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything -"

If his damn eyes would work! If he could just see! Harry blinked furiously in an attempt to clear his sight.

He heard a high pitched laugh and then-

"Avada Kedavra!"

No! Harry's sight cleared slowly but fast enough to see his mothers body fall to the ground and hit the floor with a loud thump.

Harry gaped for a moment and then he was angry. No he was furious. He looked up and glared at Voldemort. 

The man, no monster, had his wand directed at Harry.

Harry thought of all the people he had lost. His family, his friends. All the innocent people who didn't deserve to die, everyone who fought by his side.

Oh he was angry. There was a raging inferno in his chest! 

Without looking away from Voldemort he grabbed the next best thing he could find. 

Which turned out to be a wooden cube. It was about the size of an adult fist and had the letter 'C' on four different sides on it. Plus a cat and a clown.

He was sure it was to help him lern the alphabet. 

Now though it would get him a tiny bit of revenge. 

Harry concentrated on the cube in his hand and willed it to be heavy and to land on its mark. He felt his magic coating the toy. He wished he could do something more, like curse it, but the wandless (and nonverbal) cursing of objects was way harder than a spell like Lumos or Wingardium Liviosa. 

He raised his tiny hand holding the cube. 

Then he flung it at Voldemort.

And promptly hit him in the eye.

With a pained hiss the snake-like man held his hand over his right eye and glared at the Baby with his left eye. If looks could kill. 

Let's just say the Dark Lord was not amused.

"You insolent little whelp! 

Avada Kedavra!" 

As the sickly green light of Voldemorts Ak shot at Harry he contemplated what would happen now. Would his mothers protection kick in? Or would he die like so many times before and wake up at kingscross station? 

Harry was hit by the curse in the forehead and just as he felt the cut of his lightning bolt scar in grave itself his mothers protection activated and the killing curse rebounded heading straight for Voldemort. 

The young Potter watched as the Dark Lord stood frozen staring in abject horror at his own killing curse hurtling back at him. 

The green light surrounden the Dark Lord and Harry watched in satisfaction as he crumbled to the floor. With a scream the wraith like form of Lord Voldemort rose in the air leaving only his wand and robe. 

It passed right through Harry in his escape and with a pained groan he felt a piece of Voldemort latch itself onto him. 

And then he was alone. 

Harry breathed in slowly, he closed his eyes and trieded to calm down. 

With a few occlumency exercises he felt his emotions being muted. They were still there of course but now he could think clearly. 

He looked to the remains of Voldemort, his robe and wand. He wondered if there was anything useful in there. 

Harry stretched out his hand and with a little concentration levitated the white yew wand to him. 

The wand hummed happily in Harrys hand and he wasn't sure if that was because of the piece of soul in his head or because it was so similar to his own.  

Probably a combination of both. The only wands that would work even better for him would be his own and the elder wand. 

 Harry threw a worldless detection-charm at Voldemorts robe. All that came back was that indeed it was a robe with various protective charms/runes and that there was a portkey in there. 

Yup not touching that one, he didn't need to appear in the bad guys secret layer of evil. 

From then on it was a 'wait and be visited' game.

Harry knew that a few people would come here tonight. He didn't have to wait for long. 

The first to arrive was Peter Pettigrew. The traitorous rat. He stumbled into the doorframe and whimpered pathetically when he saw Lilys limp and unmoving body.

Harry wanted to curse him. He could not. Instead he hid the yew wand under his pillow and glared his fiercest baby glare.

When the sound of apparation could be heard the rat grabbed his masters coat and ran.

Harry quickly took a stuffed black dog with a nametag that read 'Padfoot'. 

He cut open its back and shoved the yew wand between the cotton filling. Making sure the wand was safely stored he closed the rip with a wandless sewing charm. 

Household charms for the win! 

Harry blinked rapidly as he felt a sudden wave of dizziness hit him. 

He groaned in frustration, what was happening now!? 

His vision turned blurry again and he wracked his brain trying to make out what was wrong now. 

He saw a black plop that was most likely a person drop down in front of his mother and the last thing he did before he fainted was casting a sticking charm onto the plush dog. 

\\-0-0-/

When Harry awoke the second time after his time travel it was to a banshee screaming. 

He was on high alert immediately because when you hear a banshee it normally means you are about to die.

And even though he would (unfortunately) just come back it could hurt as fuck, so he normally made a habit to try and **not** die. 

It took his baby brain a few seconds but he realized that had not been a banshee screaming at all. 

It was aunt Petunia. 

Harry screamed. 

The blond woman flinched back as if struck. She looked left and right and when she saw no neighbors she sighed in relief. 

The horsefaced woman bend down, grasped the basket at the edges and hurriedly brought him in. 

From then on it was horrible. A real nightmare. Petunia got Vernon who looked very dumbfounded when he saw Harry. 

_No doubt his underdeveloped brain trying to make sense of the situation._

 The two had hissed at each other in harsh whispers as if afraid of a neighbor hearing them if they spoke normally in their own home.

Harry had ignored them at first in lieu of checking if he still had 'Padfoot' and therefore the yew wand with him. To his relief the plush dog was still firmly attached to Harry with the sticking charm he had cast.

When the whale and the horse had begun taking way to long to  **do something** he waved the letter at them, smiled a gummy baby smile and garbled "Ere asslos!"

He frowned slightly. That came out wrong, he had planned to say 'Here arseholes!' but even as his mind comprehend the action he wanted to take his mouth didn't comply.

_Figures I have to learn how to talk again._

His aunt had snatched the letter from his hand and all but tore it open. She and Vernon had proceeded to read it and had taken five whole minutes for that.

Really, Harry counted. 

The letter wasn't all that long, but it was fascinating to watch Uncle Vernons face go from normal to tomato red to purple with almost poping veins in under a minute and hold that state until he had finished the letter four minutes after.

Of course they started coursing around like mad. They would have made a sailor blush.

They coursed him, his parents, those freaks (wizard and witches), his parents, him again and of course they just  **knew** he was going to be the same kind of freak as his parents.

Oh I'll show you what a freak I can be.

Harry grinned to himself as he planned to be the most Tom Riddle meets Marauders meet the Weasley twins meet a typhoon - child he could be.

* * *

 

**An: So next chapter Harry is going to enlighten us, or rather himself, about how he plans to make everything work, what he can and can't do and then- Time skip!!!**

**II don't know about you but I want to get startet with Hogwarts already! Whoop!**

 


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning, rituals and Freedom!

**Chapter 3: Plans!**

It took him three months. Three months spent shoved in a cupboard and looked at with disdain. Three months and finally his tongue would move the way he wanted it to and form words in a way he would be able to do a ritual safely. 

He still remembered his first time flooing, pronunciation was key in a lot of things to do with magic. And Harry wouldn't risk it if it was a requirement. 

Even if Harry could do wandless, wordless magic inform of spells, charms, curses etc he couldn't do the same with a ritual. 

Rituals needed words and Harry had a cleansing ritual to do. 

His relatives had 'taken him in' and were 'taking care of him'. Yeah right. As if. He couldn't remember it of course but he was sure he had had a bad nappy rash the first time around.

Petunia barely fed him, if he couldn't take care of himself the way he did, he would be wailing for food already.

But he wasn't idle either. He had planned to be a nice mix between Tom Riddle the marauders and a Hurricane. He was owning up to it as well.

Harry had made the Dursleys life horrible in full marauder prank fashion with a good pinch of Tom Riddles in it. 

He'd prank them in a way that would be horrible humiliating (his favorite target was Vernon) and be sure to be seen doing innocent baby things ala Tom Riddle but still be creepy and bring the point across 'don't mess with me, I did this to you and there is nothing you can do.

He would charm things to be a little more dangerous than normally, Petunia cut her fingers more often in the Kitchen then ever(his Tom Riddle side).

He would curse Vernon to rendomly yell out embarrassing things at certain people (like when on Friday he yelled things like 'rubber duck sexiness!' in his neighbors faces.)

Or on Monday he had charmed his pants neon pink with green polka dots and put a 'notice me not' on it only working on Vernon and the other Dursleys.

The man had been laughed at work the whole day, 'no more decent people nowadays' is what he raved at Pet that day.

(He would be known as the pink polka whale from then on and lose a lot of his intimidation factor whenever he wore clothing like that.) 

Harry was relentless. But of course he left his cousin alone, Dudley was just a baby for now, but he won't deny he was outright bullying the older Dursleys. 

For every slur send his way about him, his parents and his kind he found a new way to punish them. That was a lot. 

They were not the brightest people, couldn't connect their bigoted-ways to their recent misfortune.

Not that it mattered. Harry was planning his escape anyway.

He had made a mental to-do list.

First he needed to find out how to transfer the blood wards or unreveal them without Dumbledore noticing. He couldn't leave here as long as they are monitoring him, it would make things more complicated.

Studying the blood wards was a lot of 'feeling' around the house with his magic. He had enough time for that.

Secondly he needed to get the Horcrux out of him. He would do the cleansing ritual to make sure he didn't get some kind of 'curse residue' backlash and then offer Death the part of Riddles soul as a tribute.

The soul shard was residing in his body, it well and truly belonged to him. If he offered it to a powerful entity like Death he was sure to get something out of it. 

Death had also said he didn't want his master to be marked by someone else. 

Harry frowned in consideration. Death had also said he wanted to change a few things. For a moment Harry worried only now realizing he had a loophole and had basically free reing in what he wanted to 'change'.

He shook his head and decided he would deal with it later.

Thirdly he had to get the blocks on his magic and the compulsions off. He could feel them. Harry bristled in anger, he knew who did them, he could feel them trying to make him forgive the old coot. Trying to make him overlook all his wrong doings and only see the good even if there was none. Albus too many god damn names Dumbledore. 

Fortunately the blocks would disappear through the cleansing (like on his magic, definitely there and probably on his intelligence, his thinking felt sluggish sometimes). 

But the compulsions he would have to deal with a different way. 

Harry breathed in through his nose and shoved his anger behind his occlumancy barriers.

Later. 

Fourthly he needed to get out of Dumbles guardianship. This he would accomplish at Gringotts. 

He had to think about his most important goal yet.

Sirius. It would take time but he was dead set on freeing his godfather and proving his innocence.

 

-0-0-0-

 

It was on the night of New Year when a young Harry toddled into the Dursleys garden. Like many similar nights, the New year night was a good night for rituals giving a powerboost of-  _new, clean, beginng, end_ \- magical energy.

It was perfect for cleansings, blessings on new relationships, and giving stability.

Much like Halloween was best for communicating with dead loved ones, the renewal of bounds and Yule was great for birthday blessings and marriage. 

There were a lot of magically boosting days in the year and Harry would make sure to use them in any way possible.

Harry made sure to stand behind a tree so as not to be seen by his relatives on accident, then he started the process of getting rid of the Horcrux.

First he cleansed himself burning certain herbs in a bowl he had summoned with a few overpowered accios from the kitchen cabinet and chantined softly in latin. It was a long but relaxing process and once he could feel his magic and soul being clean (it was not unlike taking a bath after a long run) he began the most important part. 

Harry drew a basic magic circle with three runes - protection, concentration and passage - commonly used for offerings, when he was satisfied he strapped into the middle of the circle. 

Harry cut his palm open with a well placed cutting hex and pressed it against his scar " _With my blood I confim my ownership of this soul piece, thou shall have it Death, I give it to you as tribute. I would be cratefull if thou accepted my offering!"_ He chanted this Latin rite three times and when he finishe he felt a tugging sensation coming from his forhead. 

Harry hastily lifted his hand looked up as best as he could and watched in morbid fascination as a black screaming goo -  _it feels so wrong, wrong, **wrong!**_ \- left his body and dissolved into gray dust. 

He supposes it's good that it's new years midnight because the Dursleys are at some new years party (Vernon was wearing read trousers with yellow rubber ducks and a t-shirt saying 'I'm with stupid' the arrow on the shirt charmed to always point at Petunias general direction, not that he will ever know.

Petunias party dress simply looked like a bathrobe to everyone else. Her red shoes, pink bunny slippers of course. 

They looked like the whack jobs they were.) 

Anyway, the booming of the fireworks covered the screeching of the soulshard (soulgoo?)and any magic lights such a ritual could have brought upon him would be explained away by the fireworks lights. 

On that night he got a nice 'blessing' for his 'sacrifice'. Beastspeak. It was like Parseltoung but now Harry could talk to every animal and magical beast. He was just happy that he could talk to most of them in English. For example most reptiles (like snakes, lizards and dragons) had their own language and would only understand that.

But others like dogs or unicorns would understand him just fine if he spoke English. 

And Harry was thankful for that, he wouldn't want to start barking at dogs.

He glanced back at the Dursleys house. Next step: getting rid of those stupid monitoring charms and blood wards.

-0-0-0-

In the end it was pretty easy to transfer the blood wards to Dudley. He might have left them a nice little curse that would make the elder Dursleys stubb their little toes everytime they passed his cupboard.

Harry clutched Padfoot against his chest and apparated. A ten minute walk later and the little boy stood in front of the leaky cauldron.

He took a deep calming breath. 

_Time to face the music..._


End file.
